Orhan Sessiz
Orhan Sessiz is the son of the pasha's son and the silent princess from The Silent Princess, a Turkish fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Olive Fairy Book. Info Name: Orhan Sessiz Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Silent Princess (http://www.mythfolklore.net/andrewlang/354.htm) Roommate: Desiderio Cenere Royal or Rebel?: Royal Appearance: Average height, thin build. Relatively light complexion, with blond hair and green eyes. Wears a jade green shirt and jeans. Secret Heart's Desire: To be skilled in the art of storytelling. My "Magic" Touch: I can get pretty creative with telling stories.Storybook Romance Status: I'm going out with Amina Hamama. She's a nice girl - she feeds the pigeons. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I once knocked down a pitcher while playing with my golden ball. It landed on Lizzie Hearts and broke. I ran away before she could yell at me. Favorite Subject: Storytelling 101. Naturally I'm good at this. Least Favorite Subject: Kingdom Management. I probably won't inherit anything anyway. Best Friend Forever After: Salim Ettemsuch. He's quiet too - and he speaks the same language as my girlfriend. Biography Hey there! My name is Orhan Sessiz. This is my first year at Ever After High. My mom is a princess, and my dad is the son of a pasha. I have six older siblings. My parents had a whole story about how my father tried to get my mother to speak, and eventually Mom shared many stories with Dad. I'm pretty good at storytelling myself, and I always love to tell stories to the other students. I can spend over an hour telling a good story. Other than that I am usually quiet and somewhat withdrawn. A lot of it has to do with me being new here. Plus some kids make fun of my thick Turkish accent. But I always try to find an audience for my stories and I hope people will like them. I'm a bit scared of Lizzie Hearts. She's always demanding that people's heads get cut off. I ran away crying when she first said it to me - I thought she was really going to chop my head off. I like my head and I can't imagine it being off my neck. I've got a girlfriend named Amina Hamama. She's a nice girl. She's a Rebel and I'm a Royal, but we get along fine. I'm pretty close with several kids. I am close with the other Muslim students, such as Salim Ettemsuch, Fatima Mkono, Mustafa Korku, and of course, my girlfriend Amina. Though of course I'm friendly with people of all faiths as well. Mustafa and I are both Turkish, so we can communicate pretty well. Trivia *Orhan's older siblings are, from oldest to youngest: Banu, Mehtap, Celal, Murat, Esma, and Yakup. Banu, Mehtap, and Esma are female, while Celal, Murat, and Yakup are male. *Orhan's brother Celal is married to Mustafa Korku's sister Inci. *Orhan has a pet male Turkish Angora cat named Hakan. Category:Males Category:Royals Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Characters Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:Royals dating a rebel